


Want to Make a Deal?

by KalelDobrev



Series: Vous Aussi [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Reader, Supernatural AU - Freeform, cursing obviously, non Canon, reader is chained up so if that's you're thing here you go, serial killer au, she's a serial killer too, some language, talks of blood and murder, there's gonna be a threesome in chapter 3 so get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: You have your hands tied...literally. So you decide to strike a deal with fellow serial killers Sam and Dean Winchester.





	Want to Make a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said there was going to be smut in this chapter, but there will definitely be smut in the third chapter. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait!

When I woke up, it was pitch black and I couldn’t see anything. All I could feel were that my wrists and ankles were chained up and that I was up against something cool; possibly a metal table maybe? I tried to move my hands and feet to see how tight they were, and boy, they were tight. My hands and feet didn’t even move. I gave out an exasperated sigh and that’s when I heard a laugh; that almost seemed cynical. _Fuck_ I knew that laugh. “Do one of you boys wanna let me go? Or do you actually plan on doing something with me? Because I have shit to do.” I said with a hint of humor in my voice.

Dean laughed again, and I heard two chairs move. One of the boys walked closer to me as I heard heavy boots next to me. The other one walked in the other direction, possibly to turn on the light to the room I was in. When the lights came on, they were dim enough that the suddenness of light was blinding. Sam was the one that turned on the lights and Dean was the one who was standing in front of me now. If I wasn’t in this position right now, I would say that his smile was intoxicating, but as of right now, that was far down on my list. My first priority at the moment was trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this so I didn’t wind up being one of their victims. I mean seriously, how cliché would that be? Being killed by another serial killer? Well, serial killers. 

Sam walked away from the light switch and walked toward me. He wasn’t as close to me as his brother was, but he was within arm’s length, which for him was a decent distance away since he was well over 6 foot tall. He was at least four or five inches taller than Dean, because Dean was at least 6 foot tall. “So boys, are you going to answer my question or are you going to leave a girl hanging?” I said, humor was still in my voice even though the circumstance I was in wasn’t particularly the best. I know if one of my victims was in the same position, they would definitely not have anything humorous to say right about now.

“Oh sweetheart. You won’t be left hanging for _that_ much longer.” Dean answered, walking a bit closer to me now, a slight swagger in his steps. He was inches from my face and I could smell the whiskey on his breath from the bar. Dean ran his fingertips just below my throat, a small grin on his face. Sam stood in the same spot and just watched on. I looked back and forth between the two of them just following their movements. I knew Sam was the more submissive one of the two; one of the reasons why I picked him as my next victim in the first place, but I didn’t realize how much _more_ submissive he was compared to his brother.

“Is it because you’re going to let me go?” I asked him, trying to use my most seductive voice possible. Dean stopped moving his fingertips below my throat and let out a small chuckle, which caused Sam to do the same. “What’s so funny boys?” I asked.

“That you think we’re going to let you go.” Sam finally spoke, and he stepped closer to me. Not as close as Dean was, but close enough that he was now within arm’s length of me, which for him was a little bit of a distance away given how tall he was.

“Because sweetheart, we have no intention of letting you go.” Dean whispered in my ear, and I could sense the smile on his lips.

“Oh, I can see that.” I said moving my hands against the chains that were restraining me. “But, I think you’re going to want to let me go.” 

“Oh?” Sam asked. He walked closer so now he was the same distance away Dean was. “And why is that?”

“Well, from one serial killer to another –” I began to say, but Dean cut me off, a little bit of a surprised look on his face. “What?”

“You’re a serial killer?” Dean asked. He seemed so surprised, yet at the same time, he seemed almost impressed.

“Yeah. I’m a serial killer. Why? Does that surprise you?” I asked him.

“Just a bit sweetheart because I mean…” Dean stepped back looking at me up and down. “Look at you.”

I looked down at my body. The dress that I currently had on was more intact than I thought it would be. There was some dirt on it and there were a few rips, but nothing a drip to the dry cleaner or tailor couldn’t fix. Or, I could do my alternative option and just throw it out, which I will probably wind up doing once I get out of here. I looked up at the two of them, looking back and forth, and then finally landing my eyes on Dean. “A pretty girl can’t be a serial killer?” I asked giving him a smirk. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or I should be offended.”

Sam laughed. “Coming from my brother, it’s a compliment.” He crossed his arms. “And coming from me, well…I guess you can say it’s a compliment too.”

“You two really know how to flatter a girl uh?” I asked them, not expecting them to answer me.

“Well sweetheart, as of right now, it’s a compliment. Because if you weren’t who you claim to be well, you’d be pretty close to death right about now.” Dean said. He walked back toward me again and he started walking slowly around the upright metal table that I was secured on. As he walked around the table, he started to speak again. “Sammy and I like to play with our victims. This whole chit chat thing, really isn’t our…” He came around to look me directly in the face. “Thing.” He finished.

“And how do you like to play with your victims? Because I like to play too.” I smirked.

“Why don’t you tell us first?” Sam asked. He seemed more curious now.

“How about you let me go first and I can show you both?” My voice was still as seductive as ever, and I hoped my little ploy was working on them. But even though I’ve known them for a short amount of time barely, I had a feeling that this wasn’t going to work. Who knew I’d have to trick another serial killer, well serial killer into letting me go?

“You really need to give that up.” Dean answered.

“A girl has to try can’t she?” I said, getting myself just a little bit more comfortable, but I was still uncomfortable given the fact that I was lying down on a metal bed. “But you’re going to have to let me go eventually.”

“And why is that?” Sam asked. He seemed to be the more curious one of the two.

“Because I have a feeling you’ll get tired of me eventually.” I answered, and Dean looked at me. He seemed to be thinking of the right answer to give me because it seemed like he had a couple different things he could say to me.

“I hate to break it to you, but, if Sammy and I get tired of you,” He began to say walking over to a metal table just a few feet away from me. He had a nice display of knives on the table in pristine condition. The knives looked to be stainless steel, and they were in a variety of different sizes. If I wasn’t in this position right now, I would compliment him on the knives that he had and probably would ask him where he got them. Even though my knife collection wasn’t the prettiest, they got the job done. He picked up one of the knives on the table and looked at it. He just so happened to pick up one of the biggest knives, and looked at me. “that means we kill you.” He grinned. I looked over at Sammy boy and he was grinning too. _I actually might be fucked._ No, no, no. I _refuse_ to get killed by a pair of semi attractive serial killers. It’s okay when I kill someone, not for someone to kill me.

“How about I make you a deal.” I stated. I tried to stay as calm as I usually was, or at least the best I could given my situation. If anyone else was in my situation right now, I know for a fact they wouldn’t be talking as calming as I was right now. Yeah, maybe they would try to bargain their way out of it, but I’m hoping my little deal would secure my life. I can’t actually believe that I was bargaining for my life right now. Is this how my victims felt?

“Sammy, I’ll leave this up to you since you were on her kill list.” Dean said putting the knife down on the table. Sam walked closer to me, his arms still crossed.

“I’m listening.” Sam said calmly.

“I don’t normally do this but…I’m willing to do it now given the…” I looked at my restraints, “circumstance that I’m currently in.” I let out a small sigh. “How about, we work together.”

“Work together?” Sam questioned. “And how would we do that? Actually let me rephrase that. How would _you_ come into play?”

“Well, I’d like to think I’m a pretty attractive girl. Girls are comfortable with me, and so are men. They clearly don’t see me as a threat since the two of you thought it was funny that I was a killer.” I paused for a moment and continued talking. “What I’m trying to say is…I can help you get more victims. More people that you might not normally get access to.” I stated.

“Like who?” Sam asked. He was curious, and it seemed as though he was thinking about it.

“Men. Women in my opinion aren’t that much of a challenge. They’re weaker than you, and don’t really put up much of a fight. I’m the exception though.” I grinned. “Men in my opinion are more fun to kill. Because they’re not as…expecting of being killed unlike women. Men don’t a strong guard up. I go to bars, attract these men, and you boys do the rest. But, I would like to…participate in a few. I can’t just give up killing all together to help out you boys. Especially since I’m risking a little bit more. You can’t have _all_ the fun.” I seemed a little bit more into this plan that I originally thought I would be. The thought of teaming up with these two boys actually seemed interesting.

“And how do we know you’re not gonna screw us over?” Dean spoke now, and I can see where he was coming from, but I just rolled my eyes.

“Sweetie, do you really think I’d screw you two over? We’re both playing for the same team here.” _God I was good_

“Fair enough. But, there is just one little thing.” Dean said.

“Oh? And what is that?” I asked. _Who was the curious one now?_

“Well, Sammy and I like to share.” Dean stated. “And I’m sure you know what we mean by sharing. And having a male victim well…It’s not gonna cut it.” 

“If I get you a male victim, you boys can just share me afterward. No need to clean up the blood either.” My seductive voice was back and so was my grin. I looked at Sam and Dean, and the both of them were smirking. Were they actually turned on by this? I looked down at them and yes, they were definitely hiding something. “You boys can use me anyway you want to, to let that aggression out.” 

“You think you can handle us? We can be a bit…Rough.” Dean said.

“Honey, you shouldn’t be worrying about if you boys are going to be rough on me. You should worry about if the two of you are going to be rough enough for me.” I told them, which caused Dean to perk up a bit.

“Babygirl likes it rough uh?” Dean asked, not expecting an answer. He looked over at Sam, and the two of them shared a look. “Sammy, what do you think about your girls deal?”

“I like it, not gonna lie.” Sam said finally uncrossing his arms. He walked toward me and he was inches from my face now. I could smell the beer on his breath as he looked into my eyes. I hated how beautiful his were. “But,” he started to say, looking over at his brother. “I think she should do one thing for us. Just to prove herself.” Sam smirked and so did Dean.

“What do you have in mind little brother?” Dean went to the other side of me and they talked across my body; talking about me like I wasn’t even there.

“I think we need to show her how rough we can really be when we share. And if she can handle us, like she says she can, well, then we can go along with her little deal. She brings us more victims, and we fuck her like the little plaything she wants to be, blood and all,” Sam said, looking at my face for any sign that I wanted to back out. But I didn’t want to back out. “But, if she can’t handle us well, then we just kill her.” Sam stopped playing with the top of my dress and started playing with my hair now. Images in my head started to flash wondering what it would be like for him to tug at my hair. “How does that sound babygirl?” Sam said, finally talking to me now.

“Doesn’t really sound like I have a choice now does it?” I asked him, not needing an answer.

“Not really babygirl.” Sam smiled. “Let’s begin shall we?”


End file.
